


Sweatshirt

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rich wants to wear Michael’s hoodie.And he wants to wear it to school.You know. Just for kicks.





	Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> yOu cAN wEaR mY.... S W E A T S H I R T

"Michael?" Rich asks, shaking Michael awake. He had came over to the Mell household last night because he couldn't sleep due to reasons he didn't want to discuss. Michael quickly decided that the best way to solve that problem would be to cuddle with his boyfriend.

Michael sits up in his bed, propped up on one elbow, and checks the clock on his nightstand. "I slept until ten? Usually I'm up first." He mumbles groggily. His eyes scan over Rich, standing in front of him with round eyes, clutching his red sweatshirt. The sun from the window makes him look more pale than he actually is, and the scars that caress his skin are more prominent- not that it bothers Michael.

"Can I wear your sweater? It smells like you." Rich smiles and hug the sweater, hoping for a yes. 

Michael laughs and fully sits himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Oh my god." He chuckles. "You're more adorable than you let on, Goranski."

Rich loves Michael's sweater. Absolutely loves it. He love how it smells, and how it looks, and how every patch is so uniquely Michael. He loves how much Michael loves the sweatshirt. He loves how every person in the entire school knew Michael as the kid who wears that same sweatshirt every day. 

And so Rich has a plan. A very, very, evil plan.

He's going to steal Michael's sweatshirt and wear it to school tomorrow. He knows he'll get bombarded with questions- Is that Michael's sweater? Did you have sex? Have you corrupted my best friend? Are you two dating? - but frankly, he didn't care. He's going to wear Michael's sweatshirt to school if it's the last thing he does.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a hell yes."

Rich beams and throws the sweatshirt over his head, allowing it to swallow him before he swims through it to find the neck; Michael eases it over his head and plants a kiss on his lips once his head goes through it. Once he pushes his arms through the sleeves, he brings it to his nose and smells it: cinnamon and soda and weed. That's Michael, and it's the best smell. Rich wants to turn it into a candle and fill his whole room up with it so he always has a part of Michael with him. He wraps his arms around himself and smiles contently.

"Are you just using me for my sweatshirts?" Michael says, snaking his arm around Rich’s waist- the sweatshirt is too big on him, to the point where Rich has sweater paws and it's almost too cute for Michael to handle.

"That's... a possibility?" Rich teases, poking Michael's chest.

They ended up going downstairs and confusing the Mrs. Mells as to why Rich is wearing Michael's iconic hoodie, but they don’t say anything, just stare a little longer than they need to and then walk away to leave the boys be with their Lucky Charms.

"When are you gonna tell them?" Rich asks as soon as Michael’s mothers are out of ear shot.

"I don’t know, Rich."

Rich sighs, mixing his cereal up with the milk. "Well, we know how my homophobic father would react about me being in a gay relationship. But, your gay moms-"

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Michael waves his hand, silencing Rich, who frowns slightly. “I know they won’t be mad. It’s just weird talking to them about relationships and stuff. Gay or straight.”

Rich sigh and rests his head in his hand. "I was thinking we could tell our friends first. And then your parents. Just to... ease you into it." He offers. He’s wanted to tell practically everyone he’s come across except for his dad about their relationship, but Michael seemed hesitant. Bullies, he had explained. Rich tried not to think about how he had been the bully at one point and how Michael’s fear probably stemmed from him.

"Yeah. Actually, that sounds nice." Michael smiles at Rich, spooning Lucky Charms into his own mouth. "We can do that. If you want."

“If you want, Michael.” Rich corrects.

Michael nods with finality. "Tomorrow." He says through a mouthful of food.

"Tomorrow?! That's- wow."

"Why? Too soon?"

Rich smiles his goofy smile and stares lovingly at Michael. "No. I just can't wait to kiss you in front of everybody."

Michael giggles, moving closer to his boyfriend.

Rich left to because his father wanted him home two hours later, and everything went according to plan- Michael told him to give the sweatshirt back to him after school on Monday.

_____

Naturally, Jeremy is the first person to notice, mainly because he grabbed Rich by the shoulder while he had his hood up and started talking.

"Dude! Apocalypse of the Damned Two is released tom-!" When he glances at the face under the hood, Jeremy pauses and stares Rich up and down, who was smiling innocently and had his head cocked to the side. "You're Rich." Jeremy says plainly.

"Pretty sure, yeah."

"But- woah." Jeremy blinked, obviously confused. "So, I'm just going to flat out ask you if you got laid."

"Like, ever? Because then the answer is yes."

"But by Mi-"

Jeremy is abruptly cut off by a blonde haired squeal. "That's fucking adorable!" Brooke squeals, practically galloping over. And where there's Brooke-

"That's Michael's hoodie!" Chloe exclaims, suspicious.

Rich just shrugs and starts walking away with a small smile on his face, ignoring the buzz of curious people following him like ducklings. He didn't want to really say anything without Michael present, as much as he was tempted to start gushing about how awesome Michael is and how they're finally dating after months of pining. Also, Rich had imagined that Jeremy and Jake together would have been the first people to know, since they were the ones who initially helped out Rich and Michael with cheesy promposals and not being idiots. Jake had actually been the one to helpfully tell Rich how in love with Michael he is. Well, his exact words were, “Bro, if you talk about Michael one more time without asking him out I’m going to snap your neck. You burned down my house- don’t even say anything, you fucker, let me finish- and to repay me you have to grow a pair and ask Michael out. Otherwise, you’re a little bitch. Are you a little bitch, bro? No? Okay.”

Michael's suddenly next to Rich, linking arms with him. "Cool sweatshirt."

"Really? I thought it was kind of lame."

"Ha, hilarious." Michael deadpans, causing Rich to laugh. 

There's still a murmuring from behind them, and Rich thinks he can hear Christine squealing to Jeremy behind them now, too, but doesn't dare to turn around and see. "So, I think they all know. I didn't say anything, but the sweatshirt makes them think that we screwed last night."

"Didn't we?"

"No, that was Saturday."

"Ah."

And then, loudly, "Aha!" And Jake jumps in front of them. "So Brooke texted Christine, who texted Jenna, who texted me that you're wearing Michael's sweatshirt, and you are!" He shouts, holding out his fist. "Does this mean Rich finally grew a pair?”

"Yeah." Michael answers, completing the first bump, and readjusting his other hand to hold Rich's.

Jake blows up his hand with a comical noise. "How long? A few days?"

"A little over a month, actually."

Jake’s eyes widen. "No way! So I could've been focusing all my energy for the past month on asking out Chloe instead of dealing with Rich?”

"Precisely!" Michael beams.

Jane throws his head back, exhaling heavily and rocking into his heels. Then he looks back at the couple. "I gotta go! Hey, Brooke! I need advice on  
something!" He calls, jogging past the two boys.

Michael chuckles and leans closer so his lips gently graze Rich's ear. "You look so good wearing my clothes."

"Yeah?" Rich giggles.

"Uh-huh."

"I guess I'll never take them off, just for you."

Michael smirks even though Rich can't see it and runs his fingertips underneath the sweatshirt, grazing against Rich's scarred skin, making him shudder. "That would be a problem." Michael argues. "Because my parents aren't going to be home tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment? <3


End file.
